


Dirty Talk

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, telephone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 2 of 31 days of kinktober.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I decided to commit to writing PWP for a month...

When Kagami’s phone rang alerting him of an incoming call, the last person he expected to show up on the display was Aomine, but lo and behold, there were the characters reading out “Ahomine”. It wasn’t like his boyfriend to call him. 

“What?” he answered, not bothering with a greeting. 

There wasn’t an immediate response, but Kagami could hear Aomine panting on the other end.    
“Aomine?” he spoke, this time a little more tentative.    
“Kagami,” Aomine’s voice was low and breathy, “Lemme hear your voice.” 

“W-What?”

“Was jerkin’ off but couldn’t stop thinking of you. Needed to hear your voice.” 

“Aomine, what-” This certainly wasn’t the first time Aomine had called him for this, and Kagami couldn’t say he hated it. In fact, it was rather endearing when his boyfriend called him like this, so needy. It just caught him off guard.   
“Tried to think of how you’d touch me, but it wasn’t enough.” Aomine went on. Kagami hummed softly. He was definitely willing to play along. 

“What got you so hot ‘n bothered, babe?” he all but purred into the receiver. 

“Found one of your shirts here. From that time you stayed over after playing street ball.” Aomine said gruffly, and Kagami chuckled. That day had been a week or so back, when they’d met up for a game of basketball. Kagami had failed to ever take a lead more than a single point over his boyfriend, but had refused to admit defeat until the sun went down. Drenched in sweat and having used up just about all of their energy, they’d gone to Aomine’s place to shower and eat dinner. They’d ended up fucking, much to the surprise of no one, and since his shirt had been dirty, Kagami had borrowed one of Aomine’s when he left. Now, he didn’t know what exactly Aomine had been doing with the shirt he’d left, but he could certainly imagine. 

“Wish you were here. Want your mouth on my cock.” Aomine’s voice came through rough and hoarse, and Kagami’s own cock strained against the confines of his pants. “Love how you take me deep, so good.” 

“Yeah?” he murmured, beginning to palm himself through his pants. 

“Mhm,” his boyfriend huffed on the other end, “It’s always so hot and wet, can never get enough.”

“What else do you like me doing?” Kagami asked sweetly. He could hear the muffled whine that came from Aomine. 

“Like it when you tease me till I’m begging.” came the quiet confession. 

“You like it when I tease your nipples,” Kagami nodded in agreement, “Even though you pretend to hate it, the way you whine and whimper makes it real obvious.” He licked his lips. “You playing with ‘em right now?” 

There was a stretch of silence on the other end, before he caught an almost inaudible “Yeah.” from Aomine, and Kagami groaned loudly. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Stroking it lightly, he began to rock his hips up into his hand.

“What else do you like me doing to you?” he asked. It took a moment before Aomine could even form a sentence coherent enough to respond with. 

“When you fuck me.” he sighed. “When you get deep inside and make me cum like that. When you cum after me. Lets me know you liked it too.”  

“I love it when you let me fuck you,” Kagami groaned, “When you let me spread you open and sink into you... Your tight, perfect heat. The way you keen and beg is so pretty, babe.” He could hear Aomine whine on the other end, and he grinned. 

“Want you inside me, Kagami.” Aomine panted. When he got like this, so submissive and so sweet, Kagami could never deny him anything. It was such a change from his usual defiant personality, he loved it. “Want your cock inside me, want you to fill me up, want you to cum inside of me.” Aomine’s words were riling him up, Kagami didn’t know how much more of it he could take. 

Retrieving the bottle of lotion from his nearby desk, Kagami poured some out onto his hand, shifting the phone so that he could hold it against his head with his shoulder. Spreading the lotion across his palm, he took his cock back into his hand, and began to pump it again, gripping it just a little tighter to imitate what it felt like to sink into Aomine. Of course, it was nothing like the real thing, but if he closed his eyes, it was close enough. 

“Fingers aren’t enough,” came Aomine’s voice again, “Nothing like yours. Want yours, your fingers, your cock.” His words made Kagami’s cock throb almost painfully, the precum providing for an even wetter, hotter sensation. “I’m close, so close, babe.” Aomine’s breath was ragged, and Kagami could imagine what he must look like, laying on his bed, rolled on his side so he could finger himself while pumping his length at the same time. His eyes would be squeezed shut as the pleasure overtook him, hips undoubtedly jerking back and forth, unable to decide which sensation he wanted more of. 

“Me too.” Kagami groaned, his hand speeding up. “Fuck, Daiki...” He could feel his orgasm curl hotly in his gut, his balls draw up as he tensed, on the edge. 

“Taiga, ‘m gonna- gonna cum.” His voice broke, moans spilling from his lips. Hearing his given name called so sweetly by his boyfriend made him shudder, it was the final push that sent him over the edge, and he came with a guttural groan. As wave after wave of his orgasm crashed over him, he could hear the delicious sounds Aomine made, panting as he reached completion too. Aomine came with a loud cry of Kagami’s given name falling from his lips, and for a while after, there was only the sound of heavy breathing on his end. Kagami recovered first, catching his breath and taking a moment to look at the mess he’d made on himself and on the sheets around him. He sighed heavily.    
“Aomine?” 

There was no response from the other, only a loud snore. Rolling his eyes, Kagami reached up with his clean hand, and ended the call. 

The next time he saw Aomine, he was definitely in for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned more into telephone sex than dirty talk, I think, and I’m not sure how I feel about that...


End file.
